Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça
by Rosie Bluewell Potter
Summary: Elle pleurait. C'était rare, mais ce soir, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse avoir peur, un peu. Un Gryffondor n'a pas peur ? Elle, si. Elle est même terrorisée.


Bon alors.. Ceci est un OS, mon premier et mon dernier probablement. Je sais que j'ai une autre fiction en cours, mais elle est tellement colossale que j'ai du mal à me remettre dedans. Soyez indulgents, je vous en prie : Le Dramione n'est vraiment pas un couple que j'affectionne, cette idée m'est juste tombée dessus sans que je m'y attende. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par le fait que ce soit aussi court, et je sais que je devrais faire une suite, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Donc même si je ne la mets pas en Complete, au cas ou je poursuivrais, sachez que dans ma tête, cette fiction est belle et bien finie.

Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en rien.

Bonne lecture, mes amours !

Elle pleurait.

Elle essayait de se retenir, pourtant. Ses poings étaient serrés de toutes ses forces, ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang par des dents rageuses, sa tête enfouie entre ses genoux repliés contre son torse.. Mais elle pleurait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre –elle craquait rarement, à vrai dire. Elle était forte, déterminée. C'était une battante.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle avait vendu son âme au diable, et jeté ses apparences à la figure de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et elle était partie. Elle avait quitté la salle commune après le couvre feu –sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades, qui connaissaient tous son respect pour le règlement- et s'était réfugiée ici, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, où les étoiles semblaient veiller sur elle. Et où, du moins l'espérait-elle, personne ne la trouverait.

Et elle pleurait.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues creusées par l'inquiétude, les sanglots jaillissaient de sa gorge meurtrie, ses mains tremblaient contre le sol froid du château.. Et surtout, son cœur bondissait contre sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser, menaçant d'en sortir et de la laisser là, pour morte.

Elle avait si peur.. Elle était terrorisée, frigorifiée, bloquée dans ses angoisses. Elles raisonnaient dans sa tête, la tourmentaient –elle avait le tournis.

Elle essaya de se calmer, sachant que céder à la panique ne mènerait à rien. Elle mit en pratique des exercices de relaxation qu'elle avait lu des mois plus tôt, et prit de grandes inspirations. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Ses bouffées d'air, censées être libératrices, étaient entrecoupées de hoquets démesurés, de larmes douloureuses.

Perdue dans ses pensées terrifiantes, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle faisait elle-même trop de bruit –son cœur battait trop, elle respirait trop fort, elle pleurait trop fort !- pour entendre quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'entendit donc pas s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle, et la nuit était trop noire pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Ses yeux trop brûlants pour qu'elle songe à essayer.

-Granger ? C'est toi ?

Elle releva la tête trop vite, et sécha ses larmes d'un air rageur. Qui osait venir la déranger dans cet état ? Qui osait voir sa détresse ?

Elle distingua une silhouette floue, un peu plus loin, et, prise par surprise, n'avait pas reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur. Mais c'était un garçon, inévitablement. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, qu'elle avait posée prudemment à côté d'elle et la dirigea vers le corps, s'assurant qu'il pouvait la voir.

-Montre-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, répondit l'autre, et elle crut reconnaître la voix, sans pouvoir pourtant mettre un visage dessus. Elle était pourtant sure de l'avoir entendue. Mais ou ?

-Montre-toi, répéta-t-elle, plus froidement encore, si c'était possible.

Et le garçon avança. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus les contours de sa silhouette devenaient familiers.

Et elle vit son visage. Elle eut un sursaut, et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

Il était grand, élancé.. Ses mains étaient délicates, sa peau presque transparente. Ses lèvres fines, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Et ses yeux.. Des yeux bleus, certes, mais tellement tristes, las, vides. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui a abandonné, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se rendre compte de ses erreurs mais qui sait très bien qu'il ne peut plus les réparer. L'expression d'une solitude qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir être comblée..

Malfoy.

Elle baissa sa baguette, indifférente au danger qu'elle courait, la posa près d'elle et reposa sa tête ses genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, la voix blanche, fatiguée.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, sans répondre à sa question, en posant une autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et elle recommença à trembler. En position de faiblesse face à un ennemi ? Elle s'en foutait. Elle se mit à se bercer, les bras autour de ses jambes, d'avant en arrière, pour se calmer, tandis que Draco, semblait-il, s'appuyait contre le mur, les mains croisées sur son ventre, le nez vers le ciel.

-Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant n'est-ce pas ? l'entendit-elle dire, et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui en voulait de mettre des mots sur ces peurs, tout comme elle lui était reconnaissante de les dire à voix haute à sa place.

-Non. Plus jamais, chuchota-t-elle, effrayée par ses propres paroles, paralysée par des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas dire, ni même penser.

-Maintenant qu'il est revenu, tout va changer..

Sa voix était un murmure. Il gardait les yeux baissés sur le sol désormais, et replia une jambe contre lui.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de répondre, tétanisée par l'évidence de ce qu'il disait.

-Ou sont Potter et Weasley ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant à nouveau, l'air curieux.

-Ou sont Crabbe et Goyle ? rétorqua-t-elle en grinçant des dents. Alors c'était ça ? Deux mots un peu profonds, et on revenait à l'éternel conflit Gryffondor / Serpentard ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il en était autrement ?

-Range tes griffes, Granger. Je suis juste étonné qu'ils t'aient laissé dans un tel.. Désarroi.

-En fait.. commença-t-elle en rougissant légèrement, ils ne savent pas que je suis ici.

_Encore heureux_, pensa-t-elle.

Il eut l'air étonné, mais sembla satisfait de la réponse. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je pourrais te tuer, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Elle sourit aussi, avant de lever les yeux aux ciels. Elle retourna dans ses pensées dérangeantes, et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne parlèrent pas, savourant le silence de leurs angoisses qui résonnaient.

Elle oublia la présence de Malfoy, trop concentrée sur ses préoccupations, et elle eut un frisson. Il commençait à faire froid, avec la nuit qui avançait.. Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'elle avait passé ici.

Malfoy se redressa légèrement, et retira lentement sa veste, tandis qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard. Sans rien dire, il la posa sur ses épaules, et des effluves de vanille remontèrent jusqu'à elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu gentil ? demanda-t-elle, sans se soucier de la bienséance qui interdisait ce genre de questions gênantes.

-Je sais l'être, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, répondit-il, pas troublé pour le moins du monde. Je ne le suis juste pas avec toi, c'est tout.. A part ce soir.

Elle sourit, d'un petit sourire à la fois timide et moqueur, et lui lança un regard sceptique.

-La destruction d'un village moldu te troublerait-elle ? répliqua-t-elle, le ton mordant.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et le regretta au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Elle vit son visage s'affaisser, ses yeux fixer un point sur le sol et ses épaules s'abaisser puis se relever dans un rythme chaotique.

-Ne t'étonne pas d'être seule, Granger, si tu agresses les quelques personnes qui prennent la peine de faire attention à toi.

Et sa voix était si sèche, son ton si brutal, qu'elle sut l'avoir blessé sans même voir son air furieux et ses mains froissant sa robe. Pourtant, ses paroles l'atteignirent et elle répondit, plus mordante encore.

-Je ne suis cependant pas assez seule, _Malfoy_, pour aller de moi-même parler avec un ennemi juré. De nous deux, c'est toi qui a l'air le plus désespéré d'une attention qui se fait rare.

Il se releva et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux, tandis qu'elle levait la tête pour admirer la fureur froide qu'elle avait provoqué.

-Ennemi juré ? releva-t-il, moqueur. Quel âge as-tu ? Serais-tu donc aussi puérile que tes bouffons d'amis ?

Son sang s'échauffa. Certes, elle était en colère contre eux. Certes, elle ne voulait pas leur parler, pas ce soir, pas alors qu'ils ne comprenaient pas sa panique et sa récente découverte à propos de l'avenir. Mais laisser Malfoy les insulter ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas là pour répliquer ? Jamais. Elle se releva elle aussi, plantée sur ses deux pieds et cria presque.

-J'ai des amis, moi, pas des gardes du corps aussi bêtes que leurs pieds et aussi soumis que des hippogriffes attardés !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, se rapprochant d'elle et la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Leur souffle erratique se mêlait entre eux, formant une buée blanchâtre et indistincte due au froid. Elle sut qu'elle aurait du être effrayée, ayant négligemment laissée sa baguette par terre, mais elle ne put que ressentir une colère aussi sourde qu'aveugle.

Le silence se fit, tandis que leurs respirations se calmaient peu à peu. Il la tenait toujours par le bras. Et soudain, il sourit. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'assimiler cette information, il éclata de rire.

Un rire inattendu, surprenant, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche habituellement méprisante du garçon. Le genre de rire qui secoue les entrailles et cloue sur place, qui empêchait de parler et faisait manquer à un cœur quelques battements. Alors qu'elle se faisait la réflexion que, décidemment, elle ne pourrait être plus cliché, elle lui lança :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il voulu parler mais son rire l'en empechait. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, décidée à attendre qu'il se calme.

-Je cherchais quelque chose à répliquer.. Et je me suis rendu compte que tes propos étaient très proches de la vérité, avoua Malfoy, encore un peu essoufflé.

Elle sourit à son tour, timidement, et se détendit largement.

-Sérieusement, Granger.. ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé. Des hippogriffes attardés ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est la première comparaison qui m'ait venu à l'esprit, harangua-t-elle, faisant mine d'être outrée par sa question, sachant qu'il en comprendrait l'humour.

Ils rièrent encore un peu, aillant oublié bien vite leur dispute d'origine. Puis, quand ils se calmèrent, ils se rendirent compte de leur proximité. Seule une vingtaine de centimètres les séparaient, et ils furent mal à l'aise. Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient pas censés se croiser dans un couloir, se réconforter l'un l'autre, se disputer puis se mettre à échanger quelques blagues, ils n'étaient pas censés s'embrasser..

S'embrasser ? Les yeux de la jeune fille papillonnèrent pendant que ladite vingtaine de centimètres devint dizaine puis néant. Alors, ça allait arriver ? Il allait.. Il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et elle allait mettre les mains dans ses cheveux et elle allait le retenir de toutes ses forces, mettre dans ce baiser échangé toutes ses peurs, et il allait lui, cacher derrière une passion étrange une demande de pardon implicite et il allait s'accrocher à ses hanches en la pressant contre le mur et elle placer une main dans son dos et elle allait en sentir les muscles et se réjouir de leurs mouvements, et elle allait bien sûr savourer l'échange de leur souffle, le frottement de leur corps, et il allait profiter de cette occasion pour caresser pudiquement la peau de son ventre et elle allait frémir et..

Tout ceci arriva comme un boulet de canon, sans qu'elle le vit venir. Dans le silence de ce baiser, de cette découverte étrange de l'un et l'autre, un bruit retentit. Comme un bruit de pas. Ils se séparèrent, paniqués, et Malfoy l'attrapa par la main, sans réfléchir, et courut. A toute vitesse dans le dédale de couloirs que le château proposait. Peu importe qui c'était. Ami ou ennemi. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle le suivait volontiers, le cœur battant. Et elle le savait, c'était indicible, inexplicable.. Mais elle le sentait il la conduisait, il la _conduirait_ où il voulait.

Dans un endroit où elle n'aurait plus peur.


End file.
